The one with the cop
by Brabantio
Summary: Another challenge. Again CS and Femmeslash, please revieuw....


The one whit the cop.

Title: The one with the cop

Author: Mark

Email: Nope, not this time

Challenge: Friends title

Distribution: Just ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Just having some fun.

Rating: M

Warning: Femmeslash.

The one whit the cop.

While I'm entering the lab I see her in all her beauty and think back at how it all started.

3_ years ago_

I just got home from an exhausting day and all I wanted was to crawl under the sheets and sleep until the next morning. But as they say no rest for the wicked.

My pager was ringing impatiently. I was tempted to let it go and hit my bed but somehow I felt like answering it. Curious why they would use the pager and not just call me on my phone

I couldn't believe my ears when I dialled the number and the cop other side identified herself. I took a deep breath and listed what this person had to say. After we both hang up I just sat there for half hour. Stunned, confused but also hopeful.

The next morning I was a total wreck. My body was screaming for the rest it didn't get. But knowing the truth now it was time to make my move. I waited to long already. The time was right. Taking some aspirins for my headache I walked out the door and drove the woman of my dreams.

On my way over there my heartbeat went up on every corner. By the time I reached her street it was spinning out of control. Before I could do anything I had to get some grip on myself.

I took my 15 minutes to calm down a little but it was useless. The moment I stepped out of my car my heart was pounding again.

Walking up to her front door I needed all my strength just to stay on my feet. The aspirins didn't do much and I was nervous as hell but I had to tell her that she is the one I want to share the rest of my live with.

The moment of truth had arrived. Whit a shaky hand I pushed the bell and there she was. Sara Sidle the woman I secretly loved for all those months.

"Hey Sara"

"Hey Cath. What are you doing here? Come in."

Walking behind her to the living I couldn't help myself staring at that gorgeous ass of her. Before I get all kinds of thoughts I focus on what I want to tell.

Taking the seat offered to me I refuse the drink. First I wanted to get this of my chest.

"Sara, please sit down and I'll explain why I'm here. Last night I got a phone call from your sister Emily. We talked for a long time and right now there are things some things I want to tell you. First off all I want to apologise for the way I behaved over the last year. But there was a reason for it.

But before I get to that I must confess that I love you. I took me a long time but finally I have the guts to confess that to you and to myself. Sara you are the one that I want to share my life with.

When I saw this woman 'a cop never the less' waiting for you by your car I thought that my chances was gone and it made my angry. Angry at myself and I let reflect on you. For that I'll always be sorry.

I didn't know that your sister was a cop. I jumped to conclusions. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I can only hope you will forgive me.

"Cath I don't know what to say. I'm surprised, confused. Why did Emily call you and I never knew you liked girls. I never expected, how did Emily know? I don't understand."

"Apparently Emily noticed the way I reacted every time I saw her standing by your car and from the conversations you two had she noticed that you also had a thing for me.

Last night she decided that it was time to end this situation. Knowing that you would never come to me she went to Grissom and got my page number using her police ID and some excuse.

Emily asked me if I love you and if I wanted to share my life whit you I had to confront you with my feelings."

"Its true that I have feelings for you and I will forgive you for everything that happened but I need some time to cope with all this. It's all a bit overwhelming. Cath I love you to and nothing will change that. What do you think of diner next Saturday at that new Dutch restaurant on the strip? From what I have heard it's pretty good."

"I would love that Sara and take all the time that you need."

"Are you coming in or not Honey?" A familiar face brings me back to the present.

"I'm coming in Sara. Hey Sweetheart, do you feel like eating outdoors tonight?


End file.
